


Impressive

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, New Parents, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Names are very important to the Odinson brothers.





	Impressive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "Impressive, truly."

“Impressive, truly,” Thor said, grinning delightedly.

Loki chuckled. “Darcy did all the work.”

“You bet your sweet bippy I did,” Darcy muttered tiredly, the stress, strain, excitement, and drugs of the day taking their toll.

Her husband leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead. “You are a queen, love, but now it’s time to rest.”

Darcy looked down at their twins, who had fallen asleep in her arms. Thor gently picked up the girl while Loki took the boy and Jane helped Darcy get comfortable.

Thor cradled his niece, beaming at her. “What are you calling her?”

“Brunnhilde,” Loki said, smiling a bit.

“Valkyrie will be honored,” Thor said, chuckling.

“She did save our arses.”

“Little ears,” Darcy mumbled.

“They’re two hours old,” Loki protested gently. “They won’t understand what we’re saying for some time.”

“Good practice,” Darcy responded just before she fell asleep.

Thor chuckled again as Jane came over to look at the babies. “What about the boy?” she asked, smiling.

“Garrett,” Loki said.

“‘Defender,’” Thor said, “a wise choice.”

Loki shrugged a bit, a faint blush on his cheeks. “I have high hopes for both of them.”

“And I’m sure they’ll live up to them, brother.” Thor settled his niece on his shoulder, holding her there with one hand while he clapped Loki on the shoulder with the other. “After all, they have the best parents.”

Loki couldn’t hide his surprise at the praise. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Thor’s grin widened. “You know, ‘Thor’ would make a fine middle name for either of them.”

Loki just rolled his eyes.


End file.
